Lost
by TigerLily318
Summary: Professor McGonagall feels strange. Lost. She can tell the other Professors feel the same. But what is the reason why?


**A/N- Hey guys! sorry I havn't been updateing lately but i've been really busy. Heres a new one shot that just popped in my head while I was in the shower. I don't know why. Anyways it's the year after the Marauders graduate and the POV is Prefessor ! R&R!**

Professor Minerva McGonagall felt strange. She didn't quit understand or realize the strange feeling that had found its self a lonely little corner someplace around her naval and her stomach. It was an irritating itchy feeling that was sometimes dull and easily ignored but at other times it stung and festered like a fresh cut.

She realized it had something to do with the school. Term had started little under a month ago, and for the first few weeks Minerva was peaceful and content, with sometimes the strangest little tweaks of guilt at her relaxation. She had placed the feeling down to stress and the war that had presented itself a few years prior. But now she wasn't so sure.

She had walked through the halls searching for a cure or even the reason behind the ache. The usual throng of students passed laughing and shouting and being regular students. But it seemed strangely quite. She soon realized many of the teachers felt the same or similar. And yet none of them understood why.

Later in the week Minerva found her self scolding a student for being out of bed past curfew. The young boy looked ashamed and scared.

Emotions Minerva was usually pleased but it just didn't feel right. The same thing happened a few nights later. Minerva finally identified the strange itchy feeling. It was a …lost feeling. like something dear, perhaps a beloved yet annoying pet, had been given away.

You thought you would be relieved to give it up, and yet once it was gone you missed the constant yelling, pranking, and general tomfoolery of the pet. She tried to identify the pet. Was it the lost defense teacher? No, although she missed Madam Kurly she was still not the source of her distress.

Was it the torn dress robes that had become so old fashioned that she had been forced to throw away this summer? No, although those had been the robes she wore to her sons wedding, those were still not the answer.

Was it a student that had graduated? Not exactly. She did sorely miss Lily Evans and Alice Rivers and her other previous seventh years, but that was still not the source of her or the other professors lost feelings.

Then the date of October twelve arrived and it hit her. The reason behind her strange itching, guilt ridden, and lost feelings came to her. Tomorrow was James Potters birthday.

She new this well because the boy and his four companions would always come bursting in to her class singing loudly and disrupting her teaching with even more excited mayhem than usual.

She realized the strange feelings she was experiencing was because…she missed them. Those four boys. The four most troublesome boys in all of Hogwarts history. She realized she missed their cheek, there clear disregard of the rules, their pranks, their wandering around at two in the morning, their laughter and even how they wouldn't even flinch under gaze how instead they would smile and worm their way out of most any situation. She even missed how they would call her Minnie!

She missed the Marauders as she had unknowingly named them in their second year. As she sat that night at dinner she realized the other staff members had come to the same conclusion that she had.

None of them talked as they ate their food in thoughtful silence. The next morning as Minerva sat down to eat breakfast the post came fluttering in. to her surprise a bright red envelope landed in front of her in the beak of a large screech owl.

She stared at the howler in shock and confusion before it exploded open and… horribly off key singing to a now well known [at Hogwarts at least] song rang out through the Great hall. Minerva didn't have to check who had sent the now smoldering howler. And, realizing it was her first real one since term started, she smiled.

Looking around her she realized that all of the teachers and most of the older students were smiling also. Already she was planning her return letter that would include a severe scolding. And maybe, just maybe…she may admit…she, Professor Minerva McGonagall felt strange, because she misses the Marauders.

**A/N Hey guys, hope you liked it! R&R**


End file.
